A Prueba de Balas
by volvosandlambs
Summary: Teresa se debate entre los caminos que tiene que tomar, aquellos que se debaten entre el sacrificio y la cobardía. ¿Escogerá a Thomas entero, o escogerá darle seguridad? Pre-Laberinto. Puede contener spoilers de Prueba de Fuego y Cura Mortal. One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** La idea del OS fue desarrollada por mí, pero como saben Maze Runner y sus personajes pertenecer al hermoso y sensual James Dashner. Me has hecho sufrir con estos libros, pero aún así te amo, garlopo.

.

**Advertencia:** Contiene spoilers de la Cura Mortal y Prueba de Fuego. No lo leas si no te has terminado la trilogía porque sé que vas a terminar culpándome a mí XD

**Y recuerden, CRUEL es bueno.**

.

.

**A prueba de balas.**

.

Estaba corriendo por los pasillos apresuradamente, pero a la vez con mucho cuidado. Cualquier paso en falso que diera, significaría un enorme castigo, y probablemente esta sería la primera y última vez en que intentara algo tan descabellado.

Llevaba más de diez minutos buscando a Tom. ¿Sería que él también andaba fuera de su cama a la una de la mañana? O quizás había ido al baño… Bah. Eso era algo improbable, porque de todas formas le habría encontrado. Ambos tenemos baños privados en nuestras habitaciones respectivas.

Recorrí otro pasillo vacío de la gran construcción en la que me encontraba, un lugar vacío, sombrío, con todas las decoraciones demasiado blancas para mi gusto. Le daba un aspecto feo y fúnebre. No había más que baldosas limpias que brillaban con la escasa luz que entraba por los ventanales.

Cada puerta en aquel pasillo lucía cerrada, y aunque moría de ganas por abrirlas y ver si Tom estaba allí, no podía arriesgarme a que me pillaran fuera de mi cuarto en una hora tan poco prudente.

Diablos. Debería haberle dicho algo siquiera. Que iría a buscarle por la noche, algo. Pero nada podía ser premeditado. Podrían observar nuestra conducta y luego nos descubrirían. Eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Finalmente, decidí ir a la cocina. Después de todo, era el único lugar que me faltaba por revisar. También tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, se nos tenía prohibido ir a sacar _bocadillos nocturnos._

Caray, estaba molesta. Por más que le llamaba, Tom parecía ignorarme. Telepáticamente hablando.

¿Y si él estaba dormido? Otro punto improbable. Habría estado en su cuarto, y yo ya revisé allí.

Me acerqué a la gruesa puerta que me separaba de la cocina, y busqué la pequeña cajita que contenía las teclas para pode digitar la clave de ingreso. Una vez que lo hice, caminé por el comedor hasta que llegué al mesón de la cocina, del mismo color que toda la casa, el cual estaba rodeado de unas sillas a juego. Este mesón estaba junto al refrigerador, entreabierto, por el cual se asomaba un pequeño destello de luz blanca y artificial.

Pude ver una silueta recostada en el mesón. Reconocí el cabello castaño y enmarañado, el cual tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando le veía todas las mañanas, además de su rostro adormecido, y con pinta de una confusión tremenda.

Recorrí el espacio pequeño que nos separaba, evitando chocar con alguna de las sillas, o tropezar con el pequeño desnivel.

Thomas tenía su mano derecha sujetando un vaso de leche, al cual le quedaba sólo un poco. Sobre el brazo estaba apoyada su cabeza. Su rostro lucía tranquilo. Me daba pena despertarlo, pero aún así lo hice con un suave movimiento en el brazo.

—Tom —susurré, removiéndolo de a poco. Se quejó con un suspiro suave, y una vez que hubo entreabierto los ojos, se sobresaltó un poco. Le guié hacia la ventana que nos dejaba un poco de iluminación. Suspiró aliviado una vez que me hubo reconocido.

—Me asustaste. —Rió bajito, tomando el vaso de leche, para dejarlo en el lavavajillas.

—No deberías quedarte dormido aquí. Imagínate te hubiesen pillado, tontorrón.

Me dedicó una sonrisa animada, pero tuve que taparme la boca para no reír.

—Bien. ¿Qué ocurre? No deberías venir a la cocina a esta hora —se mofó. Traté de no contagiarme de su suave risa.

—Tom —le regañé—. ¿Podemos… ponernos serios un minuto?

Su semblante cambió completamente, de la diversión a una cara de póquer en todo su esplendor. Tomó una silla para ponerla junto a la suya, para que nos sentáramos. Nos observamos un par de segundos hasta que finalmente pude abrir la boca.

—Vámonos.

No era capaz de mirarle a la cara, así que bajé la vista con cuidado en dirección a mis manos removiéndose inquietas.

—No… no te sigo. —Su voz era confusa.

—Estoy harta, yo… Yo no quiero seguir con esto. Me siento horrible. ¿Cómo crees que se van a sentir los demás cuando lleguemos al Área? Esto es confuso, no quiero seguir con… con… —mi voz se quebró. Ya habían enviado a Chuck al laberinto en la mañana. No quería ni saber cómo se la estaría pasando.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más confundida me sentía. Sabía que Tom se sentía igual. Éramos sólo unos adolescentes, pero eso no implicaba que no pudiéramos sentir con tal intensidad.

—Él va a estar bien —susurró, sin demasiada convicción, no la suficiente para mi gusto. Acto seguido, tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas—. Tenemos que creer, Teresa. Después vamos a llegar nosotros allí, y sé que nos da miedo, pero no hay otra opción. La Llamarada necesita la cura.

—Sé que van a estar bien, pero… pero no quiero. No quiero seguir. Vámonos, Tom. Sé que encontrarán algo que hacer sin nosotros.

— ¿Y Aris? ¿Nuestros amigos? —Thomas preguntó.

Cuando me decidí por alzar la vista, noté la duda en sus ojos, y sabía que estaba ganando esta discusión. Él nunca podía decirme que no.

Finalmente, se puso de pie, y nos llevó fuera de la cocina. La dejamos cerrada, tal como debería haber estado.

Fuimos a su habitación. Tom comenzó a sacar cosas de un escritorio, y las metió todas a una mochila. No pude distinguir qué eran.

—Tom, ¿qué…? —pregunté.

—Vamos a tu cuarto, saca lo que creas necesitar y mételo en una mochila.

Caminamos tomados de las manos, mientras íbamos despacio. Doblamos un pasillo, y rápidamente hice lo que me había pedido. Ambos vestíamos ropa cómoda y no pijama, así que no fue necesario que nos cambiáramos.

Fuimos escaleras abajo, en dirección a la puerta trasera, la cual daba a un patio seco. El cambio de temperatura era abrumador.

Oí un portazo fuerte, lo cual nos hizo darnos vuelta. Solté un sonoro suspiro cuando me percaté de que el viento había hecho que la puerta se azotara estrepitosamente. Observamos como las luces de los pisos superiores se encendían. Nos miramos un momento, pero supimos que no había marcha atrás.

Corrimos rápidamente al cerco. Tom se hincó en la tierra, permitiéndome alzarme sobre este. Una vez que estuve al otro lado, con fuerza se impulsó hacia arriba para ayudarse a cruzar.

Comenzamos a correr, pero el estruendo que venía detrás de nosotros ya era demasiado, no íbamos a llegar.

"Tom", le llamé sin hablar. Él se dio vuelta con la misma cara de preocupación.

Seguimos corriendo en medio de la nada, pero los gritos eran más fuertes. Quería llorar, sin estar segura de lo que se avecinaba. Yo había provocado todo esto.

— ¿Adónde creen que van? —sonó una voz masculina que me puso los pelos de punta, de la cabeza a los pies.

—Tómenlos a los dos —ordenó otro.

Sentí como los brazos de Thomas rodeaban mi torso pequeño, listos para lo peor. Esperando el golpe.

Pero el golpe no llegó.

Desperté de repente, mientras el sentimiento de angustia comenzaba a inundarme profundamente. Había sido todo demasiado real.

Sollocé con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

Sin poder calmarme luego de unos minutos, me puse de pie, me calcé mis pantuflas, y salí de la habitación. Recorrí el pasillo que me era tan familiar, desde que era una niña. Cuando doblé en la esquina, y llegué al cuarto de Thomas, abrí sin preguntar.

Esto era algo que llevaba tiempo haciéndolo. Así que no era una conducta extraña. Cerré la puerta en la penumbra, y traté de ubicarme, adaptando mis ojos a la luz. Cuando le vi durmiendo, removí el cobertor, hasta que Thomas estuvo despierto. Le llamé en silencio, pero luego que abrió los ojos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y luego bostezó. Se corrió un poco, y me hizo espacio en la cama, a su lado. Me recosté frente a él. No hablé hasta que me sentí lo suficientemente preparada como para que la voz no me saliera quebrada.

—Otra pesadilla —expliqué.

Thomas se quedó otro minuto mirándome.

—A veces odio todo esto —susurró.

—Créeme que yo también. Extraño a Chuck. No sé que le estarán haciendo allí. Es demasiado pequeño…

Tom soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras me abrazaba.

—A veces quisiera poder huir.

—Créeme que yo también, Tom. Yo también.

.

.

.

El reloj de la pared indicaba las once de la mañana. Katie tomó el portafolio mientras se dirigía a la sala de reuniones a través del largo pasillo. Una vez que estuvo de pie, frente a su destino, se acomodó la blusa, dio un suspiro pequeño, e ingresó con la mejor de las sonrisas.

Sus compañeros le saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza. Rodeó la gran mesa de conferencias hasta posicionarse en su lugar, depositando la carpeta amarilla frente a ella.

—Necesitamos hablar sobre Teresa.

Todos asintieron, algunos removiendo sus documentos, otros miraron a algún punto fijo de la habitación. Katie dio otro suspiro y continuó con su discurso.

Por los siguientes quince minutos, el alboroto dentro del salón era estruendoso. Como si fuera arte de magia, pasado ese periodo de tiempo, Katie salió con la misma sonrisa suficiente del salón de conferencias.

.

.

.

Estaba leyendo un libro en el comedor, intentando distraerme. Tom estaba a mi lado, dormitando en uno de los sofás. No era necesario llenar el ambiente con palabras, el silencio era cómodo. Solté un suspiro mientras dejaba mi lectura a la mitad, y ponía un marcador en el lugar donde había quedado. Dejando el libro a un lado, cerré los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera dormirme, un toque suave me removió. Me sobresalté. Desde el sueño de la noche anterior, todo lo maximizaba por cinco.

Finalmente, cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Katie.

—Teresa, ¿puedes venir con nosotros un momento? A nuestra sala de conferencias. Necesitamos discutir algo.

Empalidecí. ¿Acaso había hecho algo?

— ¿Y Tom? —pregunté, casi por inercia.

—Dejémosle dormir. Te necesitamos a ti ahora.

Confundida, dejé mi libro sobre la mesita más cercana y nos fuimos directo a tramitar lo que sea que hubiera que hacer.

Me situaron en una silla de algún material confortable. Posé las manos sobre las piernas, mientras relajaba la postura.

— ¿Todo bien? —consulté.

—Teresa, tenemos que hablar sobre unos puntos importantes. Como sabes, la fase uno está finalizando, y ustedes (y por ustedes me refiero a Thomas y tú), van a llegar el laberinto. Pero tu papel, Teresa, va a ser más importante que el de Thomas en este caso. Thomas será el objeto de estudio. Tú vas a… ayudarnos a producir ciertas variables en él.

Me removí en el asiento, incómoda. ¿Qué le iban a hacer a Tom?

—No van a hacerle daño, ¿o sí?

—Sólo necesitamos que cumplas con ciertos pasos. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

— ¿Qué… clase de pasos? —murmuré.

—Eso lo vamos a conversar ahora, pero primero necesitamos que…

—No quiero herir a Thomas —interrumpí, comenzando a sentir la desesperación.

—Teresa, debemos ir con calma. Todo es parte de un plan que tenemos ya calculado. Necesitamos tu apoyo. Has estado con nosotros desde siempre, ¿no confías en nosotros? Es necesario para salvar, literalmente, la raza humana. Es lo correcto. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos?

Tragando en seco, asentí con rapidez. Katie, sonriendo complacida, comenzó a explicarme en qué consistía el plan.

Cuando me preguntaron qué opinaba, sólo me quedaba aparentar que estaba completamente de acuerdo. Y en parte, lo estaba.

Cuando salí de allí, mientras iba a buscar a Tom para la hora de la merienda, no dejaba de repetir en mi cabeza la única frase que podría convencerme de cometer tal locura.

CRUEL es bueno.

_CRUEL es bueno…_

.

.

.

Recorrí por última vez con la mirada la construcción que me rodeaba. Observé la camilla con un terror inexplicable, intentando convencerme de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Katie se asomó por detrás de la puerta, interrumpiendo mi momento a solas.

—Cinco minutos más, Teresa.

Asentí frenéticamente, mientras seguía recorriendo las instalaciones. Desearía poder observar una vez más mi foto preferida junto a Tom, pero la había olvidado sobre mi escritorio.

Deseaba poder observar esa imagen una vez más, como si con tan sólo observarla se me quedara su rostro lo suficientemente grabado como para no olvidarlo jamás.

Pero iba a olvidarlo. Iba a cumplir con el plan. CRUEL iba a obtener sus variables, se crearía la cura y así se salvaría la humanidad.

Lo único que me quedaba esperar era que Thomas no me odiara en el intento.

Volví a caminar otro poco sobre el cuarto, recorriendo cada detalle con mi mirada. Queriendo absorber todo.

Oí unos pasos en la lejanía, provenientes del exterior. Se aproximaban, venían por mí y por mis recuerdos.

Comencé a desesperarme, miré en todas direcciones, hasta que encontré un marcador negro. Lo tomé con rapidez.

Los pasos se acercaban, el ruido del taco golpeando la baldosa sonaba más fuerte, más cercano.

Tomé con torpeza el marcador, mientras escribía en mi brazo la frase que tanto me había obligado a creer en los últimos doce años.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Katie, trayendo el doctor junto a ella. Asentí con cuidado, una vez más, recostándome en la camilla—. Entonces, mucha suerte, Teresa.

No dijeron nada más. Silenciosamente, el Doc puso la mascarilla sobre mí.

Sentí como iba adormeciéndome de inmediato.

Me esforcé por recordar por última vez las mejores experiencias junto a Tom a lo largo de los años.

Él: Mi mejor amigo. Mi confidente. Mi alma gemela.

Mientras una lágrima se escapaba, me aferré a la camilla, intentando no desvanecerme. No olvidar. No seguir llorando. No dejar que los sentimientos arrasaran en dirección contraria al camino en que debía seguir, pero era algo imposible de impedir. No era a prueba de balas.

Él último recuerdo de la foto, ahora olvidada sobre mi escritorio, se iba desvaneciendo, y me fui a la nada.

Lo único que me quedaba, era lo que en mi brazo tenía escrito, lo que tenía que seguir creyendo. Hasta que esto terminara.

CRUEL es bueno, Tom.

CRUEL fue bueno…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Y bien, este es mi primer "algo" para la Trilogía de Maze Runner. Me llena de orgullo poderlo haber posteado al fin :') No será el último, eso denlo por seguro. Existe el "Follow author", así que mis próximos trabajos podrán leerlos...

Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que muchos detestan a Teresa porque creen que ella "traicionó" a Thomas. Yo, personalmente, no lo creo. Ellos fueron amigos, confidentes, posiblemente algo más. ¿Por qué ella le traicionaría?

Porque CRUEL se lo pidió, por supuesto. Pero ella no habría aceptado de no haber tenido una buena razón. Y decidió sacrificar su amistad con su amigo para que el pudiera estar en paz. No sé, al menos eso es lo que pienso. Voy a dejar la nota de autora hasta aquí antes de que me bajen todos los feels y me ponga a shorar D': ah

PD: me doy la libertad cofporquesoydelstaffcof de hacerle publicidad a la comunidad de fans oficial en Chile de Maze Runner. Pueden buscarnos como Fans Club Maze Runner Chile en facebook.

¡Así que ahí estaremos en contacto! ;)

¡Saludos, garlopos!

-Vale


End file.
